


DreamSMP Oneshots

by clementiimes



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clementiimes/pseuds/clementiimes
Summary: I can’t ever follow through with stories so here we are.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Feel free to request stories in the comments! I specialize in angst but I can do anything really (no ship stuff I will smite you).


	2. Be Nice to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo pays Tommy a visit in exile.
> 
> (Based on ‘Be Nice to Me’ by The Front Bottoms) 
> 
> Warning for Manipulation, Violence, & Major Character Death (Implied)

Purple crept into his eyes, swirling and spinning as his world turned upside down for a moment. A brief feeling of dizziness washed over him before his vision returned to normal and he stepped out of the nether portal. He took a moment to survey the area before stepping onto the dirt pathway.

  
“Tubbo..?” A quiet voice, barely audible, caused the brunette to swivel around, facing the trees that the voice came from. He stared at the source of the voice, eyes wide. Tommy, his best friend, stood staring back at him. He was looking worse for wear, his clothes torn and eyes sunken. Tubbo wasn’t sure what to say. What do you say in this situation? He was the cause for Tommy’s exile, and guilt was eating away at him.  
Before he even could say anything, a masked man appeared behind Tommy, placing a gloved hand on the boy’s shoulder. Tubbo noted how the blonde tensed at the touch. Something was wrong. This wasn’t the Tommy he knew.

”What’re you doing, Tommy?” Dream leaned down slightly, speaking in an eerily gentle tone. Tubbo could feel green eyes burning into him from behind the porcelain mask. 

“I see Tubbo,” Tommy said, almost seeming unsure of himself. Dream laughed.

”Tubbo? Here? Tommy, you’re insane-“

”No, I see him.” Tommy interrupted, some of the confidence Tubbo was so familiar with shining through.

“Tommy, Tubbo hasn’t bothered to visit you this whole time! Why would he do it now?” Tommy winced slightly at the words, as if they pained him to hear. 

“I bet you did something so he wouldn’t come, you fucking prick..!” Tommy raised his voice slightly, as though he was testing the waters with his protest. He grimaced as he felt the taller man’s fingers dig into his shoulder.

”Tommy, I would never.” Tubbo could hear Dream’s shit-eating smile in his voice. It was all he could do to not interrupt. 

“You’re a piece of shit, of course you would!” Tommy’s voice was full of anger, but it was quiet. That almost hurt more. 

“But Tommy, we’re friends.” Dream’s tone was odd, like it was poison covered in honey. That was enough for Tubbo.

”You’re not friends..! Tommy would never be friends with you.” Tommy turned his gaze back towards Tubbo, his eyes gaining back a little life at the sound of the brunette’s voice. 

“Yeah, he’s right Dream..! You’re trying to manipulate me!” He accused, pulling away from Dream. 

“Tommy..” Dream clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “That’s not a nice thing to say about the only person who gives a shit about you. Tubbo’s not actually there Tommy..! You’re losing it. He exiled you! Why would he come see you?”

”Dream, go away please.” Tommy said with an empty voice, staring at the floor. “Your voice is driving me insane.” 

“No, Tommy. You’re already insane! You’re seeing someone who’s not actually there, and you’re listening to what he’s saying..! You’re gonna get yourself hurt. Come on, let’s go back to Tnret. You need to lie down.” Dream grabbed Tommy by the wrist and began to pull him away. Tommy didn’t resist, but his eyes stayed fixed on Tubbo, pleading silently with him. 

“Tommy, you don’t have to go with him. You look worse than ever, and I wouldn’t doubt that it’s ‘cause of Mr. Green Man.” Tommy planted his feet, causing Dream to tighten his grip in annoyance.

”Tommy, think about it! He EXILED you! He never came to visit, he didn’t go to your party, nothing! Why would he bother to come now? Tommy- He DOES NOT care about you! Probably never has. Come on.” This time, after a sharp tug on Tommy’s arm, the boy followed dejectedly. 

“Tommy, come on!” Tubbo pleaded, following along. “You can’t seriously believe what he’s saying. He’s lying to you! I do care..! Tommy, please just don’t listen to him. Maybe we can fix this, get you ba-“

”Tubbo, please be quiet.” Tommy interrupted, sounding as if he was on the verge of tears. “Your voice is driving me insane.” 

With that, Tommy turned away and followed Dream back towards his tent. Tubbo fell to his knees, tears spilling out of his eyes. The Tommy he knew was gone, lost to the one person he despised most. 

After what felt like hours, Tubbo heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. His heart skipped a beat, had Tommy changed his mind? He wiped his eyes. 

Before he could even raise his head, a hand roughly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him into the air. His legs thrashed wildly, meeting nothing but air. 

“What the HELL was that, Tubbo?” Dream’s voice was full of anger, making the boy’s heart stop. “I told you that you weren’t welcome here..! You could have undone EVERYTHING I’ve spent months doing.” What was Dream saying? It didn’t make sense... but at the same time, it made too much sense.

”Okay, okay. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” He was just trying to avoid injury, or worse, death.

”Sorry doesn’t cut it, Tubbo.” He roughly threw the boy to the ground, stepping on his chest lightly. “Give me the disc.” He stuck his hand out expectedly. 

“Surely you’re joking, Dream. You know I can’t do that.” He winced as Dream pressed down harder on his ribs. 

“Give me the disc, or I’ll kill you now and Tommy later.” His voice was triumphant, as if he knew he had already won. Without lifting his weight, he placed an ender chest just within Tubbo’s limited reach. “Chop chop.” He pressed down slightly more, causing Tubbo to suck in as he felt his ribs start to crack. Tubbo sorrowfully reached for the ender chest, rummaging around without being able to see. He paused as he felt the edge of the disc, and he pulled it out hesitantly. He didn’t really have much choice, did he? 

As soon as the disc left the chest, Dream snatched it like a starving man seeing food. He cackled, louder and louder as his eyes traced over the purple disc. After a few moments, he quieted. “You’re such an idiot, Tubbo.” The man hissed. He pressed his foot down harder, causing the boy to cry out in pain. 

Tommy awoke to the sound of screaming and crying in the distance. He sprung up, ignorinh the chill of the nighttime breeze as he dashes towards the source of the noise. He froze when he saw it. Tubbo, laying by the portal, face bruised and bloodied. The brunette was still, not even a slight rise and fall of his chest.

”Tubbo..? Tubbo, come on, get up. This isn’t funny... I’m sorry for yelling at you Tubbo.” Tommy fell to his knees by the small boy’s body, tears finally falling onto the soft green fabric. The crunching of leaves behind him made him jump, and he turned to face Dream.

”What are you doing, Tommy? Why’re you crying?” Dream stepped closer. Before Tommy could respond, he held out a hand, which the blonde took without question. “Come on, let’s get you back to the tent.”


	3. Visitation Cut Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finally gets reunited with Wilbur... things’ll be okay now, right? ...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // SPOILERS FOR TOMMYINNITS RECENT DSMP DSMP STREAM!! (March 1st)

tommy spotted wilbur in the afterlife, and smiled softly. despite the less-than-ideal circumstances he was here under, he’d finally get to see his brother again. even if wilbur wasn’t the best during his last leg of life, tommy still looked up to him.  
“wilbur!” tommy called, and the older spun around with a confused expression.  
“tommy? what’re you doing here?” wilbur approached the teen, his feet hovering above the... floor? well, there wasn’t really a floor, or roof, or walls. there was just a big white void.  
tommy laughed nervously. “haha... yeah, i got the shit beat out of me.” anger flickered into the taller man’s eyes.  
“by who, tommy?”  
“..dream.” wilburs heart ached for his brother. he knew how much tommy loathed the masked man. he wasn’t sure what to do, so he simply enveloped the blonde in a hug.  
“i missed you, tommy.”  
tommy froze for a moment before returning the embrace.  
“yeah.. i missed you too wilbur.” even if tommy felt humiliated, having been killed by dream when the man was at the least power he’d ever been, maybe things would be okay. maybe *he’d* be okay.  
suddenly wilbur ripped himself away. he opened his eyes in surprise. wilbur seemed shock as well, but he also seemed to be growing further away by the second. that’s when tommy realized *he* was being dragged away. he felt an invisible force pull him further from his brother. he threw out a hand.  
“wilbur..!” the brunette attempted to grab the other’s hand, but missed as the distance between them grew.  
“tommy...!” wilbur ran; even though his strides made no difference, he ran and ran as his brother grew further and further away. he wasn’t going to lose him again, he couldn’t.  
it was futile. tommy dipped below the “floor” of the white abyss, thrashing and yelling for his older brother. wilbur fell to his knees in defeat. he had failed tommy. he had failed him yet again. how cruel was this world, to give the boy a chance at peace, to reconcile, just to rip it away again?  
“i’m sorry, tommy.”

tommy’s eyes flew open, his whole body aching. looming above him was none other than dream, the man who had taken his life. green eyes glowed and a malicious grin spread across his face. “welcome back *theseus*~” he snarled the nickname mockingly. he held a book in his hand, the title inscribed in a language tommy didn’t understand. just as soon as the boy’s eyes landed on it, the book dematerialized. dream formed his now empty hand into a fist. “how was your visit, tommy~?” every word was filled with malice and mocking, and despite the anger that was filling the younger, he was just so, so tired. being dragged between the land of the living and dead took a lot out of you, so it was no surprised when the teen’s eyes drooped and he fell unconscious.


End file.
